Sanguinis Conjunctio
by Su Padackles
Summary: Crowley sofre as consequências de ter o sangue de Sam Winchester correndo em suas veias. Wincest.


**Nota: Essa pequenina fic nasceu de uma conversa entre mim e minha amiga Val. Apenas um ponto de vista das coisas! Te dedico Val!**

A sensação de impotência é enorme, e ela é causada por conta de todas essas sensações diferentes. Sentimentos. Emoções. Se importar realmente é uma desvantagem e apenas os perdedores se importam. Estou perdendo minha força, meu discernimento, meu poder e tudo por conta deste maldito sangue.

O sangue de Sam Winchester, que me faz sentir, me faz me importar, me faz querer ser amado, mas o pior de tudo, me faz amar. No começo achei que era apenas um efeito colateral de minha "cura", ou no meu modo de ver, de minha doença, meu fim. O sangue que traz consigo uma conexão que vai além da minha compreensão e pelo o que andei pesquisando, é muito mais forte do que qualquer outro tipo de...amor? paixão? admiração? ligação? Com tanto sangue de meros mortais disponível eu infectado com o do mais complicado e intenso de todos.

No começo era apenas aquela sensação de querer ajudar os outros. Acabei ficando mais mole nos castigos aos demônios de meu reino e isso está fazendo com que eu perca o respeito. Já estão comentando no Inferno, que o Rei está cada vez mais maleável. Isso é uma afronta. Maldito sangue Winchester que me faz me importar. E então o pior aconteceu. Dean Winchester se tornou um demônio, eu quis, eu fiz de tudo pra acontecer. Eu queria ter alguém poderoso pra manipular, pra me ajudar a conquistar tudo. Mas o sangue começou a borbulhar em minhas veias. Cada vez que ele se aproximava de mim, o sangue queimava em meu corpo e como um imã eu era puxado pra perto dele. O cheiro dele, a pele. A alma dele, ainda que perdida dentro do corpo agora tomado pelo demônio, gritava ao sentir a minha presença. Mais não era a minha presença, era o sangue. O sangue de Sam Winchester.

Um dia Dean chegou bem perto de mim. Era como um imã, que puxava ele pra perto. Meu coração acelerou, o sangue queimou tanto que minha pele ficou vermelha. Dean estava com os olhos pretos, e eu nunca havia visto tanta fome nos olhos dele, tanta intensidade. Ele cheirou meu pescoço, passou os lábios bem devagar por ele e de repente seus olhos voltaram a ficar intensamente verdes, e ele me disse num sussuro:

-Você tem o sangue dele...

A pior parte foram os sonhos. Eu sentia como se fosse eu, mas era apenas um expectador. Acho que de alguma forma, aquilo não eram sonhos, e sim lembranças.

O sorriso dele, tímido e cheio de...ternura? O olhar intenso, de olhos claros, me encarando e mesmo que ele nada dizia, carregava uma forte promessa. O toque, suave. Nossas peles (não, as peles deles) se encontrando e um arrepio leve e gostoso percorre por elas. Rimos, baixinho, timidamente. Ele me beija nos lábios. Meu coração bate forte. Estou em êxtase. É como uma droga, o gosto do beijo dele, me inebria, faz meu coração bater forte e meus sentidos se aflorarem. Ele beija meu corpo, devagar, deixando sua marca através de seus lábios. Não percebo quando ele prepara meu corpo e quando noto, ele me toma e me faz sentir um prazer que me deixa tonto. Sinto paixão, prazer, amor e culpa. Ele é meu irmão. Mas eu o quero tanto. É muito rápido, intenso, prazeroso e doloroso. Meu orgasmo não é só do corpo, é da alma também. É metafísico. Nirvana. Viciante. Me completa, me conecta com o mundo. Meu amante, meu irmão, meu pecado. Meu amor. Eu já estou marcado. Eu já sou dele. Ele já é dele. E eu me confundo. Eu sinto aqueles beijos, aquele cheiro, aquela paixão. Eu sinto aquela alma, aquela pele, aquele sangue. O sangue que corre dentro de mim, forte e intenso, não é só de Sam Winchester, é dos dois irmãos, porque eles são almas gêmeas. Eles têm algo tão forte, que eu sinto apenas por ter correndo em mim esse sangue amaldiçoado, ou seria abençoado? De qualquer forma, pra mim é o fim.

Agora Dean foi embora, e eu o quero aqui, perto de mim. Quero Sam também. Minha mãe os quer mortos, mas eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça. Nem que custe minha vida, meu reinado. O sangue que corre em minhas veias, o sangue de um Winchester, fez com que eu me importasse. Eu perdi a guerra naquele dia, naquela Igreja.


End file.
